1. Field
Example embodiments relate to information storage devices including magneto-resistive devices and methods of operating information storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile information storage devices retain recorded information even when power is cut off. Examples of conventional non-volatile information storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), non-volatile random access memories (RAMs), etc.
Generally, an HDD is a storage device having a rotating mechanical device, which may wear down and possibly fail. This potential for failure results in relatively low reliability.
An example of a conventional non-volatile RAM is flash memory. Although a flash memory device does not use a rotating mechanical device, flash memory devices have lower reading and writing speeds, shorter lifetimes, and smaller storage capacities relative to HDDs. Also, flash memory devices have relatively high manufacturing costs.
Another type of information storage device uses movement of a magnetic domain wall of a magnetic material. A magnetic domain is a minute magnetic region in which magnetic moments are arranged in a direction in a ferromagnetic material. A magnetic domain wall is a border region between adjacent magnetic domains having different magnetization directions. Magnetic domains and magnetic domain walls may be moved by supplying a current to a magnetic track. Information storage devices having relatively large storage capacities, but do not use a rotating mechanical device, may be realized by using movement of magnetic domains and magnetic domain walls.